1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method, in which an operation may be determined and performed according to a distance between a user and the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image forming apparatuses refer to an apparatus capable of printing a certain image on a printing medium such as printing paper. Image forming apparatuses described above include printers, copy machines, and facsimiles, and multifunction peripherals (MFP) formed by integrating functions of some or the entire thereof may be an example of an image forming apparatus.
Image forming apparatuses may include inkjet type image forming apparatuses which eject minute droplets of ink onto a predetermined position on a printing medium and emit light onto the printing medium to print a certain image on the printing medium and electrophotographic image forming apparatuses which supply toner to an electrostatic latent image formed by scanning a photosensitive medium with light and transfer the electrostatic latent image supplied with the toner to a printing medium to print a certain image.
In the case of the image forming apparatuses described above, not only a single user exclusively uses a single image forming apparatus but also a plurality of users commonly share a single image forming apparatus.
As described above, when a plurality of users share a single image forming apparatus, not only confusion may occur among the plurality of users regarding their printed materials but also printed material which needs to be under security (e.g., kept confidential) may be read by the plurality of users.
Particularly, when the plurality of users give a command to print and then do not take the printed material, the printed material may be stacked on an output tray of the single image forming apparatus.